I'm the Witch
by AriBridge
Summary: The curse on the Witch of the Woods doesn't go quite as planned and she finds herself in Oz. She is face to face with the Wicked Witch of the West. Will the two Witches get along and reign as good or evil? AU. Into the Woods is information from the movie as a basis. Not sure plans with this.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Just an idea that came to me after going to see the movie of Into the Woods. Set around the song 'Last Midnight'. Very AU. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Oz, I don't own the Woods. I don't own either Witch._**

**I'm the Witch**

It was the middle of the day. Sweltering heat had engulfed the land and there was no breeze to bring even the slightest reprieve. The sun bore down on the yellow brick road with such brightness, the road was hard to look at. Munchkins toiling in fields were dehydrated and sweat was pouring off them, though it did nothing to soften soil so hardened by drought. Those with no labour had found the nearest river which had, miraculously, remained flowing all these years. Most attributed this to Saint Aelphaba disappearing into the waterfall near its mouth in the Mountains.

For once, the Wicked Witch of the West had her feet firmly planted on the ground. Driven there by the lack of wind. And that it was several degrees hotter in the air. For one who was forever clothed in black, it was uncomfortable. Though not more so than her current proximity to the river, and the waterfall the Saint had later emerged from. She'd gone to the river because she needed a drink and the water was purer at the mouth. Now she was looking for something to contain the water in. Permanent scars from horrendous burns were not a reasonable price to pay for a drink if she used her bare hands.

Quite suddenly she stopped her search and stood completely still, barely even looking around. There was a voice. Singing, it seemed. Something about a midnight. The Witch finally looked around. Then spun around, and kept spinning. There was no one around. Not one person within her line of vision which, considering her good eye sight, typically meant no one within earshot. One lyric came quite clearly to the Witch's ears.

"I'm not good, I'm not nice. I'm the Witch."

The green Witch began to laugh, simply at how much she could understand what the singer was getting at. Once again she stopped. If she couldn't see anyone, chances were, no one could see her. Which means it likely wasn't even a cruel joke about her. Someone else was claiming to be a Witch. Nessa had long since passed, so it couldn't be the Witch of the East. It's didn't much strike her as the kind of thing Glinda would engage in. That effectively ruled out all the possibilities in Oz. She spun around back facing the water. Surely not. Though, the voice sung of midnight. Here it was clearly midday. Perhaps the voice was in another land. The voice sounded quite insane. Saint Aelphaba was too good to be insane. The Witch listened to the curse quite intently, and what came after it. Including the scream. Which sounded to be getting closer.

All of a sudden there was a splash in the river and a gurgling. The screaming continued, though now it was clearly coming from the figure flailing about in the river. The Witch realized it was a woman, who appeared to be having a similar sort of reaction that she would if she were in the river. With a sigh and regretting every step she took, the Witch cautiously approached the river and pulled the woman out. Once the woman was on dry land, the Witch looked at her burned hands bitterly. There were similar ones on her ankles, she was sure.

After a moment she considered the other woman. At first she thought the stranger was as blue as she was green. Then she realized the woman had normal skin, but blue hair and clothes. Something was kind of wrong about the woman. The Witch thought she might actually be in fellow company. Particularly if the woman's grand entry was anything to go by.

"Good afternoon." The Wicked Witch said cautiously and the other woman raised her head.

"Hello. What happened? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'd say your mother's curse turned out differently to how you thought it would. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West, simply known as the Witch. You're in Oz."

"But I'm the Witch. Oz… My grandmother was said to come from Oz."

"Who was your grandmother?"

"Aelphaba. She had a daughter here in Oz. Melena, I believe her name was." The Witch seemed indifferent to her rescuer's response, which was an eyebrow that suddenly became well acquainted with her hair line.

"Interesting. We need to find a way to differentiate ourselves. While I'm sure the citizens will have a great time calling us the blue witch and the green witch, we can be a little more respectable. Do you have a name?"

"Jayla." The other woman responded after quite some time, appearing to recall the name from the deepest depths of her memory. "Do you?"

"Elphaba." She responded in much the same tone. After a moment she snapped out of it. "Come we need to sort something out about this. Here is not the most convenient place to do so as we are likely to be overrun by Munchkins…"

"What are munchkins?"

"Humans, essentially. Though significantly shorter. They reside in this province called Munckinland. Though what came first, the people or the province is a matter of debate."

"Where do you live then, you are not short? Or maybe you are by Ozian standards."

"No, I am quite tall. I live in the Vinkus, though I am not Vinkun. I shall take you there now, we will be left alone there. No one dares come near the towers of the Wicked Witch of the West. Do you know how to ride a broom?"

"No. I fly, essentially." Jayla responded, Elphaba merely shrugged and retrieved her broom.

"In that case follow me." She paused and smirked. "Imagine the terror that will spread across Oz with this news."

"What news?"

"That there is another Witch in Oz, who appears to be in cahoots with the most feared person in the land. Though if that last part is true, or you turn out to be an enemy, remains to be seen."

"I'm not good. I'm not bad. I'm just right." She responded, echoing her earlier words.

"Aren't we all."

**_A/N: I'm not even sure what's going to happen with this. Do I leave as it is, or do people want me to continue? By the way Jayla, is the phonetic beginnings of James Lapine who wrote the book as Elphaba is L. Frank Baum. Also, if someone artistic wants to do something with Elphaba and Jayla I can use as a cover image it would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you're interested._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: A surprising amount of positive response has inspired me to continue with this. As has the thrill of being accepted into the University course I applied for. _**

**_My thanks to LillyFae, Elphieispopular and Armand712000_**

**I'm the Witch 2**

Since learning to fly and then land countless years prior, neither Witch had put a great deal of thought into the exercise. Until that afternoon landing at Kiamo Ko. Determined to prove their standing as just above the other, both expended considerable amounts of effort into a graceful landing. Elphaba, who landed first, continued with smooth purposeful strides until she stopped in front of the door. Jayla landed standing still as a statue. The score was even.

"You will excuse the other residents. An old woman, simply known as Nanny, and a young boy by the name of Liir." The green Witch said as she led the way into the castle.

Liir was lurking around the stairs, curious about the stranger. Elphaba didn't spare him even a passing glance. The boy didn't seem to care; he was used to it. Jayla looked between the two with wide eyes, saying nothing. She didn't know the other woman well enough yet to broach the subject. Instead she followed her silently into a tower room and took the chair she was indicated. A large dog and a snow-monkey with wings watched her from near their mistress.

"You are a Witch?" Jayla asked, looking for a way to start the conversation

"A wicked one apparently. Though my reputation is fiercer than my power." The other woman admitted

"Clearly very wicked, rescuing a strange woman at physical cost and inviting her back to your home."

"And what of you? Not good or nice, yet placidly engaging in conversation."

"Need is a powerful motivator."

"I understand." Elphaba responded, deliberately lacing her tone so as to suggest invitation.

"You'd have left me if you didn't think I could serve a purpose."

"It would be an equal exchange, I assure you."

"You ask as if I could have a choice and live."

"I will not insult your power and capabilities."

"Outline your offer." Jayla said, settling back, pleased to be dealing with an equal.

"Despite what these ignorant Ozians believe, I am trying to save their sorry behinds from the tyranny of Madame Morrible and her puppet, the Wizard. He deposed the former ruling family, the Ozma's."

The green woman was surprised and relieved the other seemed to be taking her at face value. No lie was in her words, but a lengthy explanation would ensue if the other chose not to understand or believe her. Jayla, for her part, had taken the words and inferred the was hard not to when tiredness had etched lines into the emerald face. The Witch reasoned with herself that she could assist Elphaba with her cause at little to no cost but she could put any price on it. With nothing to do of any value in Oz, she could set about meddling. This other Witch could be a prime candidate.

"You want some assistance to do the right thing?"

"You're just right, isn't that what you said? Name your price."

"You speak to me candidly."

Elphaba nearly recoiled and Jayla saw that she had won. The power balance had tipped slightly and the green witch could do nothing about it. She was desperate for assistance and here it was sitting less than 3 metres from her swathed in elegant blue. What was a little more humiliation in her life?

"You can start by explaining that little boy cowering on the stair case."

"Liir? He followed me when I came from the Mauntery."

"Do you know of his parentage?" Jayla asked, enjoying the way the other Witch suddenly seemed distinctly stuck.

"I wish I could. I was in a coma for some time. The boy was there afterward."

"You wish?" The blue witch sat forward suddenly and captured the other woman in her powerful gaze. A challenge was clear in her gaze. Almost to the point of insanity. The green witch also sat forward, before standing. Still and straight, she seemed more in control than the other woman and it granted her the foothold she had previously lost.

"Yes. I wish." Jayla seemed to realize that Elphaba was simply affirming her position and sat back down.

"The boy?" And they returned to equal footing.

"His father is Fiyero Tiggular. The Prince of the Vinkuns and owner of this castle. I was the lover of the prince in approximately the right time frame. I have no recollection of a pregnancy or birth."

"The child is yours."

"Perhaps." She paused. "I didn't even have to wish for anything."

The other woman didn't respond. Neither dared to breathe and the tension was palpable. A sense of waiting for the battle to finish and the winner announced settled over the room. Eventually the tension broke and both women started laughing. They stood up at the same time and shook hands. The impasse had been broken and they recognized each other as an equal. A person worthy to be defined as friend or foe. For now there was a sense of calm at impending mutual benefit. Elphaba left the room first to see Liir just outside the door. She glanced over her shoulder and Jayla returned the knowing smile.

Indeed, this was going to be a colourful partnership.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm so pleased with all the positive response to this, which was honestly just something I did because I was bored and it seemed like fun. LillyFae and Elphiepopular have been especially wonderful. Thank you for sticking with me despite horrendous gaps like this._**

**I'm the Witch 3**

The two Witches were sharing a comfortable silence. Jayla was reading some of the books on Oz that had been laying around in an effort to educate herself. The other woman was leaning out the window, clearly waiting for something. As yet, Elphaba was not ready to divulge exactly how she was attempting to save Oz and Jayla felt it tactful to refrain from asking, despite her curiosity. Finally, some sort of flying Monkey swooped into the room and started chattering erratically to Elphaba, who listened intently.

"Bred. Shed. Dead." The Monkey repeated over and over, growing more frantic.

"Shush, my Sweet." The green-woman said in the softest voice she'd ever used. Chistery quieted and Elphaba spun around and to the door of her tower. She reached out a slender arm and yanked Liir into the room. The boy looked sheepish, the woman seemed indifferent.

"Liir, you always said you wanted to meet another Witch. She was bound to be better than me. Here's your chance. I will be back in a few days, provided all goes to plan. If not, feel free to boil the boy." With that, she grabbed her broom and flew out the window.

Suddenly alone, neither individual quite knew what to do with each other. It was entirely unclear who was more intimidated by the other. Jayla overcame it quicker, realizing the boy was less closed than the woman he lived with, she thought she might be able to take advantage of it.

"Liir, is it? How did you end up with Elph… the Witch?" The Witch asked casually.

"Don't know. Followed her from the mauntery. Nanny says she's my mother."

"Oh? Is she?"

"Don't know. Could be. I'm not green."

"No, you're not. I just wonder, why would she keep you around if you weren't her son?"

"I don't think she knows."

"Are you sure about that?" Jayla enjoyed watching all the thoughts run across the boy's face.

"She says she doesn't know. But she's nicer to me than any other human being. She even killed another kid for me." The boy clapped his hands over his mouth. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"Sounds like a mother lion protecting her cub."

Once again, silence reigned over the tower. Liir's silence was borne out of confusion at the ideas that had been placed in his head. Never before had he been required to face the fact of his parentage. If he was honest with himself, he was forced to admit that it seemed likely the green woman was his mother. The next question was how he would broach the subject with her when she returned home. Although, that would depend on how the mission had gone. If she hadn't succeeded, the Witch was usually even more terrifying than usual. He would simply wait.

Jayla's silence was due to her current occupation with watching the small boy have an identity crisis. It wasn't a nice thing to do, for the boy or his mother, but she wondered if it might have been a good thing to do. It was the fastest she'd ever dismissed an idea. There was nothing to be gained from being good. She was simply right and a boy would gain a mother from it, a woman would become a mother and know the love that came with it. Probably the first love the green witch had ever known, Jayla suspected.

"Do you have a child?" The impertinent boy asked and Jayla suddenly understood the other woman's sentiment about boiling him.

"What chance have I had to meet a man, let alone carry a child, since being here?"

"You could have had a child where you came from. You look old enough."

"It is hardly polite to comment on what my age may or may not be. Didn't Elphaba ever tell you even that much?"

"I never ask her, but we don't see enough other people to talk about what to do when I meet them. Do you wish you had a child?"

Jayla snarled at the boy who at least had the decency to cower. Though something about it seemed mechanical, learned and she sat back down. Liir recovered too quickly for it to have been genuine fear, more a gesture to appease her.

"I don't scare you?" Jayla asked, slightly shocked. She was used to causing terror everywhere she went. The boy shook his head.

"Not as much as Elph…Mum… the Witch."

"I'm a Witch."

"Have you ever killed someone?" Jayla stopped dead at the question. So this was what it came down to. This was the source of his fear, the knowledge that Elphaba had killed someone. He was afraid she would kill him. Jayla doubted the other woman would kill the boy. Even if Elphaba was denying she had brought the boy into the world, the woman had been protective of Liir. Even keeping him away from a stranger who was more than likely dangerous.

"Why do you think she would kill you?" Jayla questioned, genuinely curious at what the boy had seen that she had not. Liir regarded her cautiously. He was weighing her up, trying to see if she was trustworthy enough to reveal a vulnerability in his protector.

"She wouldn't." He responded slowly. "The Witch might."

Green eyes flew wide open and the boy all but flew out the door with Jayla watching him, deep in thought. Somewhere in the boys mind Elphaba had fragmented into two different people. It was curious and generally taken as a sign of madness. Nothing about the boy seemed unstable though. Which meant there had to be some fact to it. Perhaps the green woman had a sister. It seemed unlikely, particularly for there to be two green woman so alike the boy who was potentially the son of one, couldn't recognize her. Elphaba herself didn't seem unstable enough to have two completely split personalities. And surely her own unexpected arrival would have triggered the snap. If that were the case, she would have seen something of note in the last few days, but there was nothing. Perhaps in the next few days she could learn something more from Liir. If not, she was sure Elphaba would be in an emotional enough state when she returned that she could learn something pertinent.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: And I couldn't sleep, so here we go again. Just in case I haven't warned you guys. I have no plans for this, no idea where I'm going. AT ALL. This is a prolonged bout of spontaneity put into several thousand words. This also means if anyone has any suggestions on what they want to happen, please let me know._**

**I'm the Witch 4**

4 days later a flurry of green flew through the highest window of Kiamo Ko and landed with a dull thud in a crumpled pile of black. Elphaba struggled to her feet after a while. More because of the silence than any overwhelming desire to actually be upright. Maybe Jayla had actually boiled Liir and then disappeared rather than face her wrath. Provided she would react violently, it was one less mouth to feed after all, particularly with the other woman's unexpected arrival. Stop kidding yourself, she self-chastised, you'd be ropeable if she hurt him in any way, shape or form.

Ignoring her less than ideal physical state, she dragged herself down stairs to ensure the child in her care was at the very least still alive. The Witch of the Woods could go and find another wood to make a home in, the boy was dependent on her. By the time she reached the lower level, she could here noises if she strained her ears. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell if they were adult, child or both. Maybe even Monkey.

A glance into the sitting room provided her with an answer. Liir was sitting on the floor with paper and quill, copying something from a book. Jayla was reading a book on the Kumbrican Witch. Chistery was surreptitiously pilfering biscuits off a plate on the table in front of Liir. The scene was inherently normal. Elphaba wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Her mind now satisfied that Liir was well allowed her body to pass out and, she didn't have to deal with it anymore.

"How did I get here?" A groggy Elphaba questioned when she woke a few hours later clean and, in her bed.

"Jayla did some spells." Liir responded from next to you. This confused the green woman more than anything. Last thing she had remembered was the shed in Munchkinland.

Sheep of all ages were penned in so tightly none of them could move. The smell of blood and death permeated the air. In the air several feet above, the Witch wrinkled her nose. Despite a high exposure to it, she never could stand the stench that came with loss of life. Although, it had been that dislike that had gotten her inside the shed in the first place. As soon as she had flown into the vicinity, she'd been able to smell it. The strength of the smell had angered her so much she'd blown a hole in the roof of the shed big enough for her to fly through.

Dallying won't get you or the Animals anywhere, she reminded herself and dropped lower while staying on her broom. There was a door on the other side and she would have to figure out how to open it. No way could she risk blowing something up again. Likely, the falling metal had killed some of the Sheep, but she didn't want to think about that. It would have to be the door.

"I'm going to open the door and you are going to flee." She informed the Sheep as they flew over her. Whispers reached her ears; they knew who she was and they were extremely thank ful. Particularly those with young Lambs at their feet.

Elphaba flung open the door and waited until the shed was once again empty. Remaining were the bodies of the dead. She could do nothing for them, as it was she was risking detection which would do nobody any good. Just as she turned to close the door she felt the impact of something in the side of her head then, nothing.

Snarling and an instinct informing her of danger woke her. Sure enough, there was trouble and she was right in the middle of it. Half-starved and ferocious looking animals were eyeing her hungrily. Animals, she corrected, she could hear orders coming from the back. A Doberman jumped on her and she screamed. The farmer outside laughed and walked away, satisfied the Witch would be killed and he could collect the reward.

As such he didn't hear the bargaining process that occurred when the Witch was able to get the attacking Dog to realize who she was. Unfortunately, that didn't happen until she was seriously wounded.

"I must have flown back here, somehow." Elphaba said to Liir, returning to the present. He simply stared at her. There was something new in his eyes that she didn't quite understand. She sat up and glared at him. When there was still no response she raised an eyebrow. The boy knew that meant trouble if he didn't explain himself.

"Are you my mother?" Well, that wasn't what she had expected. They'd had this discussion before and the answer hadn't changed. She simply didn't know. Sure it was possible, but she didn't know. More to the point, why in Oz was he bringing it up now? The green woman had thought he would have more questions about the other witch.

"Why are you asking?" The boy actually looked frustrated at her non-answer before he schooled his face again. At least she had taught him that much. An open face would get him killed eventually. His frustration was also the first indication of defiance she'd ever seen from the boy. She wasn't sure if it was a good sign that he was becoming surer of himself, or a bad sign that she would now have to deal with his impertinence. Then she realized she was thinking like a mother and sighed.

"Jayla thinks you're my mother." Jayla was going to get a lecture on privacy later, Elphaba responded mentally. It was an interesting thing to consider though. If a total stranger had thought she was his mother there had to be something in that. It was possible, she'd conceded that point a long time ago. But then, what would Jayla know. She wondered if the other woman was or had been a mother at some point. If so, maybe she was recognizing familiar behaviours.

"And on what exactly did she base this opinion?" Upon asking, Liir looked away. She had the sense he thought he would get in trouble for whatever the older woman had said to him. He was probably right, she reasoned. The woman didn't strike her as being tactful, downright inflammatory was a more apt description. Much like herself, or so she'd been told. She smirked and, the boy looked more scared. But if she and Jayla had similarities, that didn't mean they were related. The same could be the case for herself and Liir. It was at that point she recalled her first conversation with the Witch from Out of Oz.

Her eyebrow shot up and she shot out of bed so fast she nearly bowled Liir over. She raced down the stairs and back into the sitting room where Jayla was still reading. Jayla who had never before been to Oz and was reading a book in the general Ozian dialect. Jayla who had spoken in the same language that the Grimmerie was written in and she had no problems understanding, who Liir had no problems understanding either. The blue tinged woman looked up at the urgent expression on the emerald face. Jayla seemed already to know what was coming, even before Elphaba spoke.

"We need to talk."

**_A/N: Mild cliff-hanger, but I guess you all know what's going to happen. Perhaps just not how it's going to happen and what the reactions will be. Fair enough if you don't know that, because I don't either. Now I might just leave you for a few days mwahahaha._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: A massive thanks to LillyFAe and Elphieispopular for reviewing the last two chapters._**

**_A huge amount of gratitude goes to Elphieispopular for doing the cover art for this story! How beautiful is it! Thank you for taking the time to do it. This chapter is dedicated to you my amazingly talented friend. Enjoy!_**

**I'm the Witch 5 **

Pacing as she was with the wind rising around her skirts, Jayla was forced to admit the other Witch could be quite formidable. She wasn't entirely sure if Elphaba was working herself up to a sudden, furious onslaught or if she was trying to calm herself down. It seemed unlikely the green Witch had made up her mind on the matter either. Jayla was beginning to get an idea of what Liir had meant in dividing the woman into Elphaba and the Witch. Elphaba was governed by reason and logic, the Witch was a storm of emotion and desperate actions. At the moment, she was somewhere in between the two.

"You believe Liir to be my son." Elphaba had apparently decided to try and calm down. Though her voice suggested that the 3 feet of stone wall would not stop her throwing Jayla out of the castle where she sat, should she be provoked any further.

"Yes." Jayla replied cautiously. The other woman simply nodded. It was not an acceptance of the statement, simply an acknowledgment. Having the idea out in front of them, between them, seemed to settle the green woman's nerves. They could approach it and paw at it until it unravelled and the entire mess made some sort of sense. Cats playing with a ball of string.

"Based on?" This was the key issue in the discussion. And the part Elphaba least wanted to hear. If Jayla could give her a feasible reason to believe Liir was her son, beyond her own speculation, she would have to take responsibility for him. Things she took responsibility for, always seemed to go wrong.

"Aside from the timing of your relationship with who you believe to be the boy's father? There is your behaviour towards the boy. You talk of boiling him and yet, every action you take is to protect him. He told me you even killed another child. That doesn't line up with the moral high-road you have taken elsewhere. Perhaps he doesn't look like you precisely, though his eyes are the colour of your skin, but he is like you and, will only grow to be more so as years pass."

"Manek was a bully to rival the Wizard and nearly killed Liir himself. Though I might yet do that for telling you. I wonder how he found out. That is nothing! Many people have green eyes and of course he will be like me. Son or not, I have raised him. What would you know?"

"I have a daughter who is not my own and, I wish she was with every fibre of my being. You have a son who is yours and, you deny with every fibre of yourself." Jayla responded quietly and Elphaba's eyes flew wide open. She stopped pacing and stared intently at the woman before her. After a moment she simply collapsed into a chair. Both women were exhausted and, it was beginning to show in their tones. Elphaba's most of all.

"There was an old maunt where I was before I came here, Yackle her name was, would whisper every time I was in her vicinity. I ignored her as a raving old woman. But, she was there when I came and fell into the coma. If anyone was to know, it would be she. Probably long dead by now. I left the mauntery some years ago and she was past death even then."

The two women fell into silence. Jayla could do no more for the woman and her son. She had said her piece, it was up to Elphaba to own it. The green woman would not do that with the other woman present. Yet, she was still sitting there, her face clearly indicating she was deep in thought.

"Your grandmother, Aelphaba, had a daughter Melena here in Oz?" Queried Elphaba.

"Indeed. Thropp, I believe was that last name. She went by Phaba, it often got misheard to Partra. Why do you ask?"

"I did not tell you my last name." She responded quietly. "Elphaba Thropp. Daughter of Melena, granddaughter of Lady Partra. But that's impossible. Saint Aelphaba lived hundreds of years ago, if at all."

"The life span of a Witch is significantly longer than that of the average human. Besides, we have already proved the gate way between worlds is through water. Perhaps she was simply able to gain some control over it." Jayla's tone suggested she hadn't made the leaps the other woman had. Despite supporting the idea, she was still playing catch up.

"That would make us sisters of a sort." Elphaba said, not entirely sure she liked the idea. Her family being what it was, she wasn't sure she wanted to add to it. Jayla for her part seemed too astounded to form an opinion on what the green woman would be like as a sister.

"It would explain our respective vibrancies." The blue woman said eventually, opting to try and lighten the situation. Elphaba glared balefully at her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of language. You are reading books in Ozian with no instruction and both Liir and I understand you though I can tell you are not speaking the dialect. If you were Chistery would have tried to speak to you by now."

"Further evidence Liir is your son. He would not be able to understand me if he didn't have some sort of tie to my world. We have had sufficient conversation to prove otherwise."

"Evidently."

"It might be beneficial to us if we examined the water I came through. I might return to Munchkinland tomorrow to look. You need not come, you will simply get hurt I wager. Munchkinland is to the east, yes?"

After indicating Jayla was correct, the green woman made to leave the room. She was tiring of the meddling that seemed to come so naturally to the other woman. Anyway, it was time for a long overdue conversation with Liir. Although, he had probably been lurking outside the door and heard most of it anyway. She would have to ask Jayla for a spell to prevent him doing that when she got back from Munchkinland.

Munchkinland.

In the east. Another Witch in the east. Those stupid Munchkins would bow to her the minute they saw her.

Elphaba whirled around at the door and stared intently at Jayla. Once again there were three Witches in Oz. Galinda in the North. Herself out here in Vinkus, in the West. Jayla about to return to Munchkinland in the East. Who could forget Madame Morrible in the Emerald City. Controller in the centre of the South. But it was the outposts that were important. Always had been, even back when she was in Shiz. It was the outer regions the government was so interested in. Now here they were, each protected by a different Witch. The memory burned through Elphaba's skull. She could no longer stand to look at the third Witch and left the room in a violent flurry. But still the thought pounded against the confines of her mind. It refused her attempts to ignore it. A matter of the highest urgency.

Three Witches, more than Adept at wielding their respective powers, had control over Oz.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Congratulations to LillyFae and Elphieispopular for noticing my little plot hint and, for being my most faithful reviewers. But alas the issue of the adepts will have to wait. There is a small boy who needs attending to first._**

**I'm the Witch 6**

"Are you hungry?" Elphaba asked Liir. She'd found him standing on the bench in the kitchen trying to reach the biscuit jar she kept on the top shelf. He'd sat down rather hurriedly when she'd made her presence known. The expression on his face clearly indicated he was expecting a reprimand and, a harsh one at that. That might have been the case if the Witch had happened upon him. As it was, it was a distracted Elphaba who had come looking for the boy. Upon finding him, she'd been unsure how to proceed and figured feeding the child was a good place to start.

"Yes please." Liir himself wasn't quite sure what to make of the woman before him, currently trying to pull together a meal of some description. He'd been shocked he hadn't been thrown from the kitchen by his ear when she'd come in. Something was off, he decided. She was distracted. It probably had something to do with whatever she'd been doing with the Animals or the conversation with that other Witch, who was decidedly unnerving. Not that he didn't like Elphaba being nice to him, he did, it was just new. She'd never been cruel, just not overtly nice.

"You had an interesting conversation with Jayla. So have I, in fact." She really wasn't very good at this. Apparently Liir thought so too, based on his raised eyebrow. Oz, where had he picked that up? Her, obviously, she did it all the time. She was leaning back against the bench tapping her fingers in irritation. Less at the boy than at her incompetence at handling the situation. Ineptitude seemed to be a recurring theme in her life, she thought bitterly.

"Same topic?" He knew it had to have been, or else she wouldn't be here looking more jittery than a Munchkin who'd heard her name. Just because he knew what the conversation had been about didn't make him any less worried about what her reaction would be. Particularly when she had a violent history if she felt threatened or overly agitated. He suspected both of those descriptors were relevant to her right now. Then again, she had been making him a meal, it couldn't be that bad. And it didn't look like she was about to boil him to be a part of that meal.

"No, we were discussing the fine art of cross-stitch." Sarcasm, the refuge of the desperate and the afraid. Liir apparently didn't think much of her response either because there was that damned eyebrow again. The cynicism he was displaying was not becoming in a boy as young and naïve as he was. Sure she might have been the exact same at his age, but there was a difference. She sighed and his eyebrow dropped.

"Mum?" If she hadn't been listening for some sort of response, Elphaba wouldn't have heard his name for her. All she could do was blink in response. No prior experience had she to draw upon for guidance in this completely unfamiliar situation. Rushing over to him in an extravagant display of affection didn't quite seem appropriate, nor was it in her character. Something needed to be done, some form of response.

Liir was equally as confused as to what came next. Admittedly, he was quite glad to still be alive to consider what would transpire in the next few minutes. There had been a good chance his word would have simply triggered the Witch to return and make good on one of her boiling threats. He wondered if this newfound relationship would mean those threats would stop. Not likely, he thought, they were a misguided attempt at affection. Probably too inefficient a method if she really had any inclination to dispose of him. Elphaba inhaled deeply and he returned his attention to her.

"Son. You deserve knowledge of your parentage and an explanation for my behaviour. In return, you can stop calling me Auntie Witch. That title belongs to Jayla now. I'll explain that to you too."

"Fiyero is my father isn't he? Manek, Irji and Nor were my half-siblings." Liir stated matter-of-factly. Elphaba wasn't surprised, she'd thought he was Fiyero's son. Linking herself into the equation had been the problem. Her only love often seemed like a dream now. A pleasant escape in what had become the hellish haze of her life. After all, what prince could love her? Liir was proof that Fiyero was more than just a dream.

"Yes. He and I had an affair when I was very young, though he was married to Sarima at the time. When he was killed, I had no idea I was pregnant. The loss of your father was… hard to take. I fell into a coma for the duration of my pregnancy and your birth. When I came out of it, you were a constant presence that was easier to ignore. Particularly considering my role in Fiyero's death, something for which I have never been able to atone." Elphaba broke off, choking back a sob. After all these years, talking of him was still hard.

"What made you realize? And how does Jayla figure into all of this?" The boy asked seeming to realize discussion of his father hurt his mother deeply. He was also fairly sure Jayla had provided the insight and so she provided a nice segue into areas less likely to be painful.

"I always knew, I think, I simply needed to acknowledge it. Jayla forced that. She doesn't really figure into your parentage, more of an aside. We believe ourselves to be sisters, thus making her your Aunt."

"It would explain both of your penchants for bright colours." Liir responded straight away. Immediately he wondered if he might regret taking that liberty in his phrase.

"Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I won't boil you." The words were harsh, but she delivered them with something close to a smile. It didn't quite make it, but the attempt signified so much more between them than what had previously been there. Maybe, something like healing could come from this. For both of them.

"I'm going to go and thank Auntie Witch." Liir said suddenly. A young boy can only handle so much emotional upheaval. He made to bound off out the door.

"Liir," the boy turned to look at her, "I promise to do the best I can to make good for you."

As he left Elphaba prayed and desperately hoped with every fibre of her being that she would succeed. He was a chance, he was her son. She did not want to fail him as she had failed everyone else she had ever cared for. No, she corrected herself, loved. Elphaba loved her son. And by Oz, she hoped that didn't mean she would lose him. As it had with everyone else.

**_A/N: I realized I have been hopeless with disclaimers, so there is one on my profile now if you can be bothered._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thanks to Doglover645, LillyFae and Elphieispopular for your reviews. The question was raised as to the relationship between Elphaba and Jayla. They are sisters. I will clarify Jayla's parentage… as soon as I figure out how to. This is what happens when I write at 3 am_**

**I'm the Witch 7**

News of a new Witch in Oz spread quickly through the terrified Munchkins and down the Yellow Brick Road into the Emerald City. Sightings of a magnificent figure clad in the blue that was described in the myths of the sea, even reached Quaddling Country. Elphaba was amused one morning while Jayla was absent to hear news of a crazed blue figure with horns sprouting from her shoulders terrorizing Munchkinland and, calling forth waves from the river. She wasn't quite sure how to take the news that was deliberately sent to her that Jayla was intending on staying in Munchkinland for a little while. The inherently meddlesome nature of the blue Witch had taken a potentially unhealthy interest in the seceded state due to the still chaotic political climate borne of the death of Nessarose. At the very least, she would be a stabilizing presence.

In the north, Glinda was said to be skilfully balancing trade with Munchkinland and diplomacy with the Emerald City. Despite not technically being the most powerful family in Gilikin, she was certainly regarded as the highest authority. Somehow, she still managed to be perceived as an extravagantly dressed ditz. Strangely enough, it seemed to help her image. There's nothing remotely threatening about baby-blue tulle, so when advice emerges from it, people accept it, on the basis of assuming safety.

Elphaba herself could claim some stability in her castle in the Vinkus. Since claiming Liir as her own a significant amount of tension had left Kiamo Ko. That peace seemed to have radiated through the province. Even the Scrow and Yunamata had made peace, simply by way of the fact they were both allied to the woman who had somehow become the ruler of the Vinkus. Without her actually having to do much. Mostly she left the other tribes and villages alone and, they self-governed effectively. If not, she simply had to be sighted in the area and people sorted things out pretty quickly.

Cessation of petty conflict combined with the innate human desire to fight created the perfect climate for far grander plans to be hatched and nurtured. Quite suddenly the indignant protests ceased all across Oz. Instead, the noise of blades being sharpened could be heard in every house from the hovel of the poorest Munchkin farmer to the grand estate of some Glikkun aristocrat. Evidence of capable leaders now being available, the Ozians began to realize the Wonderful Wizard was not quite so wonderful after all – little more than a charlatan with a penchant for green.

Madame Morrible, an old woman now though just as toxic, heard the whisper of metal being pulled from its sheath. Knowing the Wizard managed to remain a figure head, making him the primary target, she believed herself safe. More than that, she saw the ascension of Elphaba, Glinda and Jayla as proof of her power. A prophecy she had made 20 years ago had finally eventuated, if the details had been slightly altered. It was no matter. She doubted even Elphaba would come for her now. Morrible had total control over all the pieces in this game of chess and thought she was about to win.

The Witch of the West had not forgotten the fish-like woman who had apparently set them up while she had still attended Shiz. Killing the woman was still a goal to complete in the foreseeable future. Except, now that she felt responsible to her young son, she hesitated to leave him unattended. Particularly on a mission she might not return from. Nor had she forgotten the shoes on the girl who had landed a house on Nessa. Another thing she was not able to pursue. Instead, she had her monkeys watch Morrible, ageing more and more each day, and Dorothy as she made her way to see the Wizard.

Jayla too had heard of the foreign girl, but was less interested in a child as oppose to the woman who'd assigned her the mission. As she understood, Glinda was a powerful figure in the North who had significant ties to Munchkinland. And to Elphaba. Apparently they had attended university together. Information the Good Witch of the North had might assist Jayla with her meddling. If that wasn't a good enough reason for an introduction, Jayla didn't know what was.

Embroiled as she was in the mess that was Munchkinland politics, there wasn't enough time to meet the other Witch. She would have to wait. As would Elphaba, for the chance to exact her revenge and take back her property. So too would Glinda, for the chance to make her next move, whatever it may be. The Wizard and Morrible awaited the arrival of Dorothy, a new pawn in their game.

**_A/N: Bit of a filler chapter to try and give clarity as to where this is going. To give you a rough idea of timeline, which I have only just figured out myself. Nessa has been killed, the funeral was why Elphaba was in Munchkinland in chapter 1, but Morrible is still alive and Dorothy not yet reached the Emerald City. You'll be pleased to know I have a rough guide for at least 8 more chapters._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thankyou to LillyFae and Elphieispopular, both of you seem excited by Elphaba and Liir bonding. And of course Elphaba has to retaliate, LillyFae._**

**I'm the Witch 8**

Since becoming a parent, Elphaba was beginning to notice a lot of little things she was now required to take responsibility for in order to ensure Liir's wellbeing. For instance, she was putting in a bit more effort to supply something vaguely resembling a decent meal. Previously she'd left it up to the boy and Chistery, she rarely ate beyond what she stole to survive while flying. They'd managed, but it wasn't anything like substantial. Now she supplied fruit, vegetables, wheat, grain and occasionally some milk to make butter and dough. Though she forbade meat in the castle.

Now, as she watched the boy playing from her window, she noticed something else. He was clearly wearing whatever clothes Manek had left behind. Not only did they not fit, but they were moth eaten and Elphaba wasn't sure she wanted Liir wearing the clothes of a child she had killed for nearly killing Liir. What to do about it was the next question. She would have a chance to get some clothes for the boy while she was seeing to her old headmistress. However, there was no way in the world she wanted Liir anywhere near that particular situation and she needed to know what size he was. It was then that he recalled what Frex had done when his children required clothes that Nanny couldn't sew. She called the boy to her.

"Stand still a minute will you." She pottered around and eventually found what she was looking for, a tape measure. Liir held still as she knelt and took the necessary measurements, scribbling them down as she went.

"How…nice." Elphaba stood hurriedly and pushed Liir behind her. Liir simply walked around the other side of his mother, having recognized Jayla's voice before seeing her.

"Auntie Witch!" The boy exclaimed. Elphaba smirked at the look of disgust that crossed the other Witch's face.

"What happened to terrorizing the Munchkins?" As she spoke, the green witch collected her broom and cape, shoving the paper with Liir's measurements inside it. Jayla watched her do so.

"They're not out for war and anarchy anymore. Positively settled. Elected some creature by the name of Boq to manage them. He and his wife and children seem to be doing quite well, so I thought I'd take a day. Where are you going?"

"Unfinished business. Take a few days and mind Liir."

"Never had a problem leaving him before." At Elphaba's look she retreated. "Can I take him to Munchkinland with me? I don't fancy leaving them to themselves too long."

"I know Boq, they'll be fine. If they catch even the slightest whiff of who he is, Liir won't be."

"That's what I'd be there for. Besides, the boy needs to get out and see more of Oz, he's what, ten years old now?"

"Oh please Mum, can I go? Auntie Witch will make sure I don't get killed." Liir pleaded with wide eyes.

Elphaba looked crossly between the two of them. Liir, she could see, was genuine in his pleas to go on an adventure. Jayla, however, seemed to be enjoying harassing the green woman. Aforementioned green woman, didn't have time to deal with it and relented. Before flying out the window she gave strict instructions that they return to Kiamo Ko in 3 days and, she would endeavour to be home before the week was out.

Madame Morrible had retired to a quiet apartment in the town surrounding Shiz University. It was a comfortable residence, though not nearing the extravagance of the Tenmeadow's mansion, which was also nearby. The street was pitch black and it was here the Witch of the West landed, unseen by anyone. It had been a good flight. A wind had carried her to the town in record time. Chistery's reports had told her where the house was, so there had been no time wasted in getting lost.

Picking the lock turned out to be surprisingly easy for the house of one of the Wizard's most highly respected advisors. Although, from what the Witch had heard, Morrible was old and retired. She probably didn't want to draw much attention to herself. The Witch slipped inside and searched until she found the headmistress' bedroom.

Morrible didn't stir when the Witch quietly entered her room, though she was still breathing. Judging from the laboured sound the woman emitted, the Witch guessed she wouldn't be alive much longer. The emerald hand drew a knife from one of the many concealed pockets in her cape and the Witch approached the bed, but paused.

Now, faced with the task of actually killing the woman, she wasn't sure she could go through with it. When she was younger, at a distance when Morrible was still a threat, it would have been easier. Here though, was a dying old woman. The Witch could see the wrinkles and the nearly translucent skin of the old woman's hand. She was no threat to anyone beyond what she'd already accomplished.

The thought of what Morrible had already done, particularly to her, was what sprang the Witch back into action. There was the constant humiliation and the prophecy all those years ago, which the Witch was sure was coming into play now. Then there was the link the Witch had long suspected between Morrible and the death of her lover. The Witch raised her knife.

"Fool I was, thinking you would not come for me." The fish-like woman wheezed out, and the Witch paused, remaining silent. "I know it's you, Miss Thropp, though my eyes fail me. Took you so long, I thought you would not come. Though I suppose ordering the death of your beloved would be something you would not forget, there were so few who did love you. You recall the prophecy I made, you feel you are being controlled. Always the same, can't stand the voice of authority. And look where that has gotten you, the Wicked Witch of the West. An orphan with no family of your own. No one to love you. Such a great life you lead."

When the Witch stumbled from the house just as morning broke, Madame Morrible was dead. Whether she had died naturally in the end or she had actually killed her, the Witch could not recall with any sort of clarity. She leaned heavily against a lamp post, trying to catch her breath and re-focus her mind away from its musings as to her own wickedness. It was a dark path to go down.

Liir.

She needed to acquire some clothes for her son. Raising her right hand she considered the necklace in it. Gold with an embedded emerald, she had found it on a table in Morrible's house as she had left. There was bound to be a pawnbroker somewhere who wouldn't ask many questions, perhaps one who remembered her green skin and owed her a favour of a few extra coins. So she set off on foot through the town, cape wrapped tight around her and head down. As she passed the Tenmeadow's house she saw Avaric run out and down towards the headmistress' place. It was then that she recalled she'd left the knife and wondered if they would link her to the death. Never mind that now, she thought, time to get clothes for your son and return to Kiamo Ko. She wondered what Jayla would think and prayed Liir never found out.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Sincere thanks to LillyFae and ElphieIsPopular for your reviews._**

**_Heads up, over the next 2 weeks I'm going to try and update reasonably quickly. As of the 20_****_th_****_ I'm starting University so my timetable is going to restrict my writing times._**

**I'm the Witch 9**

Residents of Red Hill reported a thunder crashing down the hill quickly followed by a strong gust of wind. A few people with keen hearing claimed they heard high-pitched screeching from the towers. A moment later a single phrase was heard coherently.

"Fly, my pretties!" As the terrifying phrase was heard, flying monkeys could be seen flying from the highest window of the old castle. Not long after that a strip of midnight blue, declaring the presence of another Witch, could be seen hurtling across the sky. A deeper cackle followed the streak.

In her tower, Elphaba was fuming and about to mentally criticize Jayla for her theatrics, before realizing that might have been slightly hypocritical. She resorted to pacing while the other Witch amused herself. Vaguely the green Witch wondered what the poor Vinkuns far below were thinking. The progression of that thought was deciding the Vinkus was the most colourful area in Oz, with the two vibrant Witches in the tower above Red Hill, the Vinkus was unrivalled. This reverie was shattered when Jayla landed pushing Liir into the room in front of her. The boy was wide-eyed, apparently having enjoyed the thrill of flying. Jayla was looking pleased, apparently with riling Elphaba.

"You've had a busy week." Jayla smirked, much to the other woman's chagrin. "Certainly attended to some unfinished business."

"I did," Elphaba put a sharp point on her tone, "finally attended to the abysmal state of my son's wardrobe. Liir."

Completely ignoring Jayla, the green woman withdrew the parcel of clothes and handed them to Liir, who seemed pleased, if surprised. The clothes didn't appear to be much, though the material was quite expensive, and mostly in black prompting a sardonic comment from a very bemused Auntie Witch.

"Clearly we know whose preferences were in mind." Liir didn't seem to mind, Elphaba sneered at the blue accented woman.

"Thank you Mum!" Liir exclaimed and suddenly wrapped his arms around the tiny waist of his mother, who drew her arms up quickly and froze, unsure at the uncharacteristic demonstration of affection. After a moment she tentatively patted the boys head. He drew away from her eventually and, seeing her discomfort, sobered up. Liir left the room, clothes in hand to take them to his room, with the assurance he'd return soon.

"Why don't you want him to know? He already knows you killed a child for him." Jayla began her interrogation the moment the boy left the room.

"There was a point to that and it was an accident, I was angry and an icicle dropped. This time there was no reason beyond petty revenge."

"That makes murder so much better does it? I was right by the river. Not good, not nice, but right. The Witch."

"There was nothing right about any aspect of the situation. She was dying, there was no need to kill her. Nature would have taken her course within the week."

"No need to kill who?" Elphaba cursed soundly at Liir's chosen time to re-enter the room and the conversation.

"You don't want to teach him bad habits and yet you curse like that?" Re-joined Jayla. Elphaba whirled on the blue Witch, fury turning to glitter in her eyes.

"If you're going to continue your inane commentary, you can return to Munchkinland right now." Elphaba spat before returning to Liir. "My old headmistress died recently."

"You killed her?" Liir guessed, much to his mother's dismay. For a boy she tended to think of as being quite dim, he certainly was good at putting her in difficult situations.

"I was present in the minutes immediately preceding her death and left her house in the moments after. The minutes in between are unclear."

She ensured her tone clearly indicated that the conversation was over. After all, there was no point in discussing an event she couldn't clearly recall. Jayla had pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, clearly trying to decide if she was being lied to or not. The green woman turned to her, tilted her head to the side and opened her arms out, palms front. Elphaba allowed the exhaustion of the past few days to filter in to her expression. Upon seeing this Jayla relented and the green woman relaxed, before furrowing her eye brows.

"How did you find out about my trip to Shiz?" The green woman asked but Jayla simply dismissed her with a flick of her hand.

"You were seen in the area, some people decided to leave as a result. One of them apparently knew that the old woman was your old headmistress."

Feeling even more uncomfortable than at the start of the conversation, mother took son and left the room. Seeing victory before her, Jayla grinned widely. She began to imagine how much more fun it would be when she had a chance to meet Glinda.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Yet again my sincerest gratitude to LillyFae and ElphieIsPopular for your continued support. I honestly wouldn't keep writing these if it weren't for you._**

**_In saying that, this is, unfortunately, another short filler. But it is very relevant to plot advancement._**

**I'm the Witch 10**

A nervous little girl in a blue gingham dress holding a mangy little mutt approached the gilded emerald doors. They were much more intimidating than anything she'd ever seen before in Kansas. She hugged the little dog closer to her chest and put her face into its fur. According to the pretty blonde Witch of the North she was about to meet the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Apparently he would be able to send her home. She hoped so, Oz was scary. The Munchkins had seemed strangely hostile and obsessed over the shoes. Even Glinda the Good had seemed anxious to get her out of sight.

Suddenly the doors opened and she tip-toed cautiously into the room. In front of her was a large, gold head. Frankly, it was terrifying. Vaguely mechanic, certainly her Aunt Em would say it was the product of devil worship. Lights sparked and music sounded. The head began to jerk violently and its voice boomed across the room.

"Who dares enter my domain? I am the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" The young girl's eyes widened and she frantically looked for an escape. Upon not finding any, she resolved to answer.

"Dorothy, Dorothy Gale. G-Glinda the Good sent me. She said you could send me home to Kansas." She squeaked.

Unbeknownst to her, the man behind the Wizard could care less for her words and was far more interested in the shiny shoes on her feet. Quickly his mind twisted as to how he could twist this situation to his benefit. If he could get those shoes, he would have the power to bring Munchkinland back under his control.

"You expect me, the mighty wizard, to do something for you without anything in return?"

"Please, I'll do anything!" Dorothy burst into tears.

"Calm yourself girl." The voice boomed. "If you give me those shoes, I will send you home."

Hurriedly the girl sat down and feverishly pulled at the beautiful slippers. Much to her dismay they would not be removed. Glinda must have charmed them. The Wizard watched with some irritation. If he could not get the shoes now, he needed them out of the way. An even more evil thought came into his mind. Perhaps if the inconvenient girl was dead, the shoes would be removed. Even better if he could dispose of another enemy at the same time.

"If you can't do that, you will kill the Wicked Witch of the West! Take your companions west to Kiamo Ko and dispose of her, then I will send you home and grant the wishes of your entourage."

Dorothy was horrified at the notion if killing someone, but if it was a Wicked Witch? Surely she was doing some good by disposing of her and besides, she really wanted to get home. Maybe there was something else she could do to compromise. The Witch's sister had been under her house, perhaps she could apologize and the Witch might help her by faking her death so she could get home.

"Alright, I'll do it." The girl said quietly.

**_A/N: I can't recall the dialogue between Dorothy and the Wizard, so forgive the paraphrasing._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Further apologies for not being active for 2 months. Life sorta blew up and then uni started. As such, I will be reducing updates to once a week and will probably alternate stories. _**

**I'm the Witch 11**

Anyone who happened to stumble into Oakhair Forest on the edge of Restwater in the Free State of Munchkinland, would have beheld an incredible and slightly terrifying sight, overwhelmingly dominated by the colour blue. Two shades of it in fact. A light powder blue seemed to collide with a powerful royal blue.

Lady Glinda the Good was quite perturbed at being accosted by the other woman, who also claimed to be a Witch, but not totally surprised. Tales of another Witch having taken up in the East had been flying around Oz for weeks and there had been numerous links between this new one and Elphaba. Nevertheless she was quite put out at being out-meddled by a stranger. Her irritation was evident in the way she bounced on her toes and fluffed her hair.

In contrast, Jayla stood quite still with the barest echo of a sneer gracing her thin lips. If this was what the famed Glinda was always like, Jayla thought it little wonder the stoic Elphaba had not been in contact with her for years. Even so, the darker witch suspected some of what she was being shown of the blonde was part of a cleverly constructed ruse. Although, she also thought Elphaba may have had a hand in constructing the illusion without Glinda's knowledge. She doubted the Witch was as daft as she seemed but figured the rest of the population probably wouldn't know that.

"Who might you be?" Glinda asked eventually, her voice at an annoying pitch

"Jayla, Witch of the East and associate of the Witch of the West." She resisted the urge to include a sardonic curtsey at the end of her words.

"Lady Glinda the Good, Witch of the North, Lady of Gillikin and long-time companion to the Witch of the West. Formerly supervisor to the previous Witch of the East." The last claim was a stretch but the blonde had indeed closely monitored the situation. Furthermore it was a way to claim a little more power than the other woman.

"A pleasure to meet a companion of Elphaba's."

"So that's what you are after, information on your…associate." Glinda stressed the last word indicating her scepticism. Indeed, Jayla thought, this woman is not to be underestimated.

"I admit it. She rescued me upon my arrival in Oz some weeks ago and took me to her holding where I met her son Liir. I also know her mother to be Melena Thropp and her grandmother to be Lady Partra. Other than that, I know nothing of her. I thought it was in my interests considering her reputation for malice." Glinda just laughed in response.

"Malice? Elphie is not malicious by any standards. Fiercely loyal and protective, not malicious. I refuse to believe even after all these years she could be that. Though, as I understand the years have been crueller to her than most. I am pleased to hear a certainty that the boy is her son. Do you know his father? I suspect it would be Fiyero, the deceased prince of the Arjiki. She only ever loved him, but that would suggest they had been together since I last saw Elphaba."

"She confessed to me the father was indeed this Fiyero, but the topic seemed painful to her."

"Indeed it would be. As I understand it, he was killed by soldiers seeking her. Knowing dear Elphie, she will feel guilt. But I have not seen her since the day her sister was killed. Not even at the funeral, though I know she was there. That would be around the time she rescued you."

"Who was her sister?"

"Nessarose Thropp, also referred to as the Witch of the East, previous governor of Munchkinland. She also has a half-brother, though where he is, nobody rightly knows."

"For two rumoured to be such close friends, it has been a long time since you have seen each other."

"The choices one makes when they are young and foolish." Glinda smiled ruefully, sadness tinging her eyes. "Years ago she made the decision to part ways and took up the cause of the Animals and many other broken people. I was too afraid to tell the carriage to turn around. She went underground in the Emerald City…"

"You went above ground in Gillikin."

"Yes. After Fiyero was apparently killed she left the city and went West. I understand she took up in his old castle. By that time she was known as the Wicked Witch of the West. Her reputation grew worse after a massacre in the castle that killed the remainder of Fiyero's family. She declared herself Wicked not long after that. When I saw her the day her sister died she was just Elphaba, but we fought over her sister and it was then I saw the Witch. But what of yourself, what is your interest?"

"You cannot deny Elphaba is an interesting character."

"You are meddling in affairs she will not want you to meddle in. I have told you this only so you might know she is not what is claimed, that there are years of hurt best left untouched."

"I have no wish to increase her pain. That is why I gave her Liir back. I believe it would be beneficial for the three of us to unite. Particularly since the death of Morrible, which Elphaba had a part to play in."

"I did not want to believe that part, otherwise I support your idea, though she won't. I need to return to Gillikin, but I feel I should warn you, the girl Dorothy has been sent by the Wizard to kill Elphaba."

Glinda left not long after, there being nothing more to say. Jayla stood for a moment, processing the information. Most of what Glinda had said was clear enough and provided ample explanation for Elphaba's character. There was just one thing that was bothering her. Even Glinda, as highly regarded in court as she was, did not know for sure what had happened to Elphaba's love. Furthermore, there was no doubt in the blue witch's mind that the green one would have done her damndest to save Fiyero. Powerful as she was, it was unlikely she would have failed.

That was a battle for another day. For now, she needed to warn Elphaba about Dorothy. They needed to stop the girl, reconcile the broken friendship and maybe stop the Wizard from mounting anymore attacks. After all, if he tried enough times, he was bound to succeed and no one wanted that.


End file.
